


Comfort

by kisala10



Series: Haikyuu!! Scenarios/AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: You glanced at him from time to time, worrying over him. He furrowed his eyebrows and he kept erasing the answers he wrote down. He must have had a rough day today. You put your pen down and spoke up: “Tooru, we can take a break if you want to. You’re tired from practice, aren’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on Tumblr: "Oikawa scenario where hes had a rough day and his protective gf cheers him up w some snacks and warm cuddles"

It was the sixth time in total that Oikawa sighed today. And just now the number went up by one. You had asked him during lunch break if you could come over at his house after his volleyball practice ended. Now you were at your boyfriend’s house, studying together.

You glanced at him from time to time, worrying over him. He furrowed his eyebrows and he kept erasing the answers he wrote down. He must have had a rough day today. You put your pen down and spoke up: “Tooru, we can take a break if you want to. You’re tired from practice, aren’t you?”

He stopped erasing for a moment and sighed for the eight time for today. Then he looked at you and put his usual smile on his face. “No, I’m fine. Sorry for making you worry. We can keep going.”

You stood up to grab your bag which was next to his desk. “You’re overworking yourself again. You could have just cancelled today.”

“No, I’m really okay and I already promised to… Wait, what are you doing?” your boyfriend asked as you put all the books on the floor to put snacks on the coffee table. You took out your thermos bottle from your bag and you opened the bottle. Then you poured in the tea you had prepared into the lid of the bottle, setting it on the table.

“I figured that this was going to happen, so I brought snacks and tea with me. You need to relax from time to time,” you huffed. Oikawa put his eraser down and finally laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re really… amazing,” he grinned from ear to ear. He set his elbow on the small table and rested his cheek against his hand. Oikawa was watching you as you set down the thermos bottle. You looked back at him and your eyes met. Then he smiled sweetly and asked in a teasing voice: “Can I expect some cuddles too?”

You knew he was just joking but you felt the urge to embrace him. He must have felt frustrated during practice. It didn’t go the way he wanted it to. You silently scouted to his side of the coffee table and stopped in front of his back. You wrapped your arms around his body and buried your face in his back. “You don’t have to force yourself to smile around me.”

Your voice sounded muffled, so you weren’t sure if he actually understood everything that you said. But he was chuckling and he gently placed his arms on top of yours. “Thanks… I’m really blessed to have you at my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... Well... I said I would post a fanfiction every month, right? If you follow me on Tumblr then you'd know that I got busier after I posted the last fanfictions... Anyway, I'm sorry for not having posted anything for a while. This is just a short scenario which I posted on my new writing blog on Tumblr @fonec. But this is giving me the chance to post those scenarios here too, so I actually have more things to post, haha. There are still more going to come plus the fanfictions I have planned!


End file.
